Which one of us?
by Hobbitpal
Summary: 1 girl, 18 possible date, it was going to be a long week
1. Chapter 1

The corridors of Hogwarts castle had never been so alive with gossip, students forming little groups in the corridor, passing around their own rumours while picking up new ones. Not even when it had been rumoured that He-should-not-be-named had been in the back of Professor Quirell's head 3 years ago, or that Harry Potter had fought with a huge snake, or that Professor Lupin was a were-wolf. There hadn't actually been that much gossip with the last one because the students had admired him so much.

No, this time, it was the biggest news anyone had ever heard. According to many reliable sources, such as the Weasley twin's best friend- Lee Jordan- there had been an almost massive duel in the transfiguration courtyard because around 20 guys had all wanted to ask Hermione Granger to the Yule Ball. Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's clever, book obsessed friend? The girl who hung around with one of the Weasley clan? Since when had boys found her good looking?

Harry Potter banged a large heavy book onto the table in front of him, calling for order. The Transfiguration classroom was pretty crowded with people, nearly all of them interested in being Hermione's date at the Yule Ball. Every school was represented, and all 4 houses of Hogwarts had some representation as well, though why a Slytherin would want to go to such a public event with a Gryffindor was beyond his reasoning. But they were there and McGonagall had told them that they should have a fair chance at what ever it was they were trying to do.

It had been so embarrassing, being caught in the middle of a duel, hanging upside down by Professor McGonagall. She had been a little bit more than shocked when she found out why they were duelling, in fact, she had looked ready to faint, but she'd told them to sort it out like gentleman.

So there they were, gathered in her classroom, trying to come up with a solution on how to sort out this problem.

"Has anyone got any ideas? Anything. I don't care how stupid it sounds, but we need some way of resolving this."

There was silence for a moment while they all looked at each other, thinking of someway to get out of this situation that didn't involve beating each other to death ad getting into a lot of trouble with Dumbledore and McGonagall. Though, Dumbledore would most likely find the funny side to all of this. McGonagall hadn't.

"Each of us could have one dance with her." They all looked around at Eddie Carmichael, a Hufflepuff 5th year with slightly short black hair and a smile that was far too perfect. Harry raised an eyebrow, thinking about it. But before he could answer a number of protests rose from the group.

"In case you haven't noticed, there are 18 of us. We'd get about 2 dances each."

"Plus, there's 3 of the 4 champions in the room, they can't all turn up with out a date and then wait in line to dance with her."

Eddie shrugged his shoulders, pulling a face at them all. "It was just an idea." He muttered, slouching further down in his seat beside Cedric Diggory, still muttering under his breath.

"Why not put all our names into a hat and let her pick one out." Terry Boot was silenced by a glare from Ron Weasley.

"What if she picks out a Slytherin!?" George and Fred pulled their brother back down onto his seat, holding him in place as he tried to break free of his grip.

"Democratic, and logical, but might not work, unless you want Ron to bash your head in." George said, kicking his younger brother in the shin to shut him up.

"How about just asking her who she'd prefer to go with." They all looked around at the speaker.

Cedric Diggory got to his feet, turning to Harry. "She's a human being, and a highly intelligent one at that. She should have a say in this, shouldn't she?" All of them looked up at him, turning around in their seats so as to get a better look at the Hufflepuff.

"Each of us could put forward a case as to why she should go with us, and then after we've all told her she can pick. That way she has adequate information to choice from the 18 of us, and everyone stands a fair chance."

There was silence for a moment, all of them glancing at each other, trying to find some fault with the Hufflepuff's plan. After a couple more minutes Harry nodded.

"Alright, we have a week to present ourselves to Hermione and at the end of the week she will tell us who she choices. May the best man win."

Ron glared at the handsome Hufflepuff.

"I indent to," he muttered under his breath pushing past the tall Hufflepuff out into the corridor, hurrying off to find Hermione.

Neville Longbottom nervously glanced across at Hermione in Herbology, his attention drawn away from the plants that they were supposed to be replanting.

"Um, Hermione, I was wondering if you could help me with something." She looked up from her own planet, smiling kindly at him, as she always did, and every time she did it made his legs feel like jelly and he wanted to flop down onto the floor.

"Sure Neville, what do you need a hand with?" He looked down at his plant, suddenly very aware that he was sweating quite a bit and his hands were shaking.

"Um, well, I was wondering if you had a date to the Yule Ball." She stared at him, slightly taken aback. Obviously she had not been expecting that. He swallowed, waiting for her to laugh at him at how stupid it sounded, that he, stupid Neville Longbottom, good at nothing Neville Longbottom, had asked her to the ball.

"Oh, no Neville, I don't have a date. Why? Are you offering?" He dumbly nodded. She smiled at him again, that same sweet smile that look like sugar. "I'm sorry, Neville, but I don't really think I was going to go. I'm not really into dances. But I heard Ginny was interested in going." She added the last sentence on quickly, trying to cheer him up, which it kind of did. He nodded, a slight smile spreading across his face as she went back to her work.

After the lesson he caught up with Ginny. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

Hermione just smiled when her friend burst into the common room grinning like a Cheshire cat, not knowing that this was only the start of a long long week.

Harry looked down at his list of names. So far only Neville's name had been crossed off the list, a big cross by his name. He'd felt sorry for Neville. They poor bloke was so shy it must have almost killed him to ask her. But she had told him that Ginny wanted to go, and now Neville was walking about with a smile on his face. There were only 17 more names on the list. Yeah, it was going to be a very long week.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a beautiful crisp autumn afternoon, the perfect to sit outside and do some studying, which was what he was meant to be doing. His books lay beside him, his bag with ink and parchment hung on a branch above his head, but he just didn't really feel like studying.

Contrary to popular believe Ravenclaws did not always study. In fact he was sure that Hermione Granger did more studying than all the Ravenclaws put together. She always had a book near by and her nose constantly pressed into one. Rumour had it she slept with a book under her pillow.

She was sitting a few feet away from him, leaning against the trunk of a tree, her book resting in her lap as she read, absentmindedly fiddling with her hair, winding it round and round her fingers as her eyes darted across the page.

"What are you reading Granger?" She looked up, obviously startled by the sudden sound of his voice. She stared at him, her eyes narrowing in thought, as though she was trying to place him. She had no real reason to recognize him, after all, he was a Ravenclaw, 7th year and she was a Gryffindor 4th year.

"Roger Davies." He held out his hand, allowing her to shack it.

"Hi. Aren't you the Ravenclaw Quidditch Caption?" He nodded, grinning slightly as he sat next to her on the soft green grass.

"You follow Quidditch?" She shock her head, cautiously meeting his gaze, as though she was trying to evaluate why he was there and how trust worthy he was to talk to.

"No. I have to listen to my friends talking about it though." He chuckled at the dull tone of her voice.

"Yeah, well, most people know that you don't like Quidditch Granger." She looked at him over the top of her book as though daring him to say more.

"How do you know my name Davies?" He grinned, leaning back against the trunk of the tree, careful to keep a few inches between them, so she wouldn't feel crowded or like he was trying anything. Her anger was well known and he wanted to keep his body intact.

"I think everyone knows who you are Granger. Potter's brilliant friend, always there to rescue his neck from what ever he's gotten you into." She raised an eyebrow at him as if asking him if he had any real purpose in sitting next to her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She turned her attention back to her book, her voice rather stiff as he continued to watch her, almost studying her.

"Come on. Everyone knows about your adventure with the Philosopher's stone in your first year."

She just shrugged, pushing her hair over her shoulder as she carried on reading, pointedly ignoring his gaze.

"Do you have a date to the Yule Ball?" Her book snapped shut and he leapt back as she turned to him, her face set in a cold hard stare.

"No thank you." He watched her leave, her head held high as she walked across the courtyard. He glowered at the grass between his knees.

"So close!" He muttered.

Up in the Gryffindor common room Hermione was telling Harry and Ron about what had just happened. He struck Davies from the list.


	3. Chapter 3

The Ravenclaw common room was crowded, as ever, and full of noise as people sat about doing their homework, book flying on and off the bookcases that surrounded the walls of the room.

Terry Boot sat with the other 4th years, head bent over his work while watching the 7th years joking about Davies asking Hermione Granger to the Yule Ball.

He had been surprised when Davies had turned up in the corridor two days ago. He'd always heard Davies complain that the girl was too bright for her age and gave the Ravenclaws a bad name, as she wasn't one of them. Davies was just an ass. He had nothing against the 7th year personally, but there was just something about the guy's personality that Terry didn't really like.

"Can you believe he asked her to the Yule Ball? I heard she hexed him."

"No, that was Longbottom."

Terry put his head closer to his work, trying to block out the murmurs around him. He knew that tomorrow it would be him they were whispering about, how he had asked Hermione Granger to the ball and how she had shot him down with a simple stare. He didn't really have much of a reputation, but he didn't like being in the spot light.

He gave up trying to work, just going up to the dorm room to sit and think about how badly she'd kill him tomorrow.

As ever, Hermione was the first to Charms, taking her normal seat in the middle of the class, pulling out her books and lying her homework on Professor Flitwick's desk ready for him when he came in.

"Hey Hermione." She looked around to see him stood there. She knew Terry by sight; they were okay friends, said hi to each other in the corridor or when they saw each other in the library, occasionally helping each other with homework. He was sort of her friend outside of the gang of Gryffindors she hung out with.

"Hey Terry." He nodded to her, still standing there, as though rooted to the spot while she went back to sorting out her books.

"I heard about Davies." She didn't looked around at him, just smiled slightly.

"Yes, I think every one has heard about that." She sounded amused as she finally turned to him, her smile becoming a grin. "I didn't hex him or anything like, I just firmly told him that I wasn't interested." He grinned back, sitting on the edge of her desk.

"Well, it's become a legend in the eyrie." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You call your common room an eyrie?" He nodded.

"Yeah, it's been called that for as long as I can remember. An eyrie is," She cut across him, smiling just as brightly.

"An eagle's nest. We call your common room the common room. I don't think lions live in turrets to be honest."

Terry couldn't help but smile. Why was he so nervous about asking her? She was a nice person, a really nice person.

"Um, I know we don't really know each other very well, but I was wondering if you would like to go to the ball with me? Only if you feel like it, I'll understand if you don't want to go." He watched her as she shook her head, looking down at her books, her smile falling from her lips.

"I'm sorry Terry, but I'm not interested in going at all, not really." He shrugged.

"Hey, that's alright. You don't have to be sorry, but, if you do go, could I at least have a dance?" She nodded, smiling at him as the bell rang for the start of class. He nodded, grinning as he went over to his seat. His hat might have been knocked out of the ring, but at least he had the promise of one dance. Take that, Davies! He thought as the class started and all thoughts of the Yule Ball were put from his head.

Harry crossed the next name of his list. 13 more people to go, and only 4 days. Who the hell would ask her next?


	4. Chapter 4

No Slytherin would ever admit to being attracted to a Gryffindor. They were hated enemies; both houses would descend upon them and rip them apart for going against the unwritten rules between the two houses. Yet as he sat at dinner, he couldn't help but feel a strange sort of longing to be near her. There was no obvious attraction, nothing that really caused her to stand out, unless you counted her intelligence or ever growing stack of books. She was rather plain to look at, not trying to make a notable effort to look pretty like some of the other Gryffindor girls such as Lavender Brown and some of the older girls. Maybe it was her plainness that drew him to her, even though he knew that he would be attacked by both of their Houses if he so much made a move towards her.

It was no secret that 3 boys had already asked her to the Yule Ball, he already knew about them, he was one of the 18 boys that had been caught by McGonagall duelling over who was going to ask her to the Ball, but he couldn't think of any way of asking her without everyone else seeing them, but he had to find a way some how.

He watched her as she got up from the Gryffindor table, swinging her bag over her shoulder and an idea struck him. Ignoring his friends questions about where he was going, he got up from the Slytherin table and followed her out of the Great Hall, keeping a good few feet behind her as she walked along, humming slightly to herself.

"Hermione!" She looked around, startled out of her day dream world and even more shocked to find that a Slytherin was stood there, though he had taken off his tie and robes, trying to make himself look neutral, because he hadn't really wanted to be in Slytherin, it was just where that stupid hat had put him.

"Yes?" He watched her eyes for a few moments, just simply watching her as she looked back at him.

"Um, well done with your potions essay, I heard Snape thought it was really good." She raised an eyebrow at him, glancing about, as though expecting some more Slytherins to jump out and attack her.

"Thank you, but Professor Snape never praises a student that isn't in his own house." The boy smiled slightly, sticking his hands into his pockets.

"Except you. He praises you, though I don't think he'd admit it in public, but he admires your gift with potions."

"What do you want Nott?" He smiled slightly, digging his hands deeper into his pockets as he jerked his head to the side, asking her with his eyes to follow him. Cautiously, she did, facing him the dim light of a little used corridor.

"I want to show you that all Slytherins aren't evil, we aren't all like Malfoy." She raised an eyebrow at him, leaning against the wall opposite him.

"No, I won't go with you." He sighed, rubbing his eyebrows slightly as she turned to leave.

"Because I'm a Slytherin?" She looked around at him, a slight smile playing at the corners of her lips as he stood there, still watching her.

"Because I don't want to." He nodded, letting her walk away, a sigh escaping him as he leant against the cold wall, his hands in his pockets. He would always be a Slytherin, no one would see beyond that and it would plague him forever, and even though she said that wasn't the reason, he secretly knew that it.

Harry happily struck the Slytherin from the list, crossing out his name and scribbling over it, making sure that no one would be able to see it. He couldn't believe a Slytherin had asked her to the Ball and she'd not hexed him to kingdom come. But Hermione hadn't spoken about it, she'd just glanced over a the Slytherin table for a few seconds before turning her attention back to her friends, knowing that a pair of soft brown eyes would watch her, waiting for the day she realised that he was no different from anyone else.


	5. Chapter 5

Four. Four boys had asked her to the Yule Ball in 2 days. There was something going on, and she was getting annoyed by it; really annoyed. When ever she had turned there had been a boy simply waiting to ask her out. She'd heard whisperings of a duel nearly breaking out between about 18 boys, who wanted to ask her to the ball, but she had just ignored it, had thought it was a joke. There was no way that 18 guys would ask her too the Ball, but obviously it was true.

Something fluttered into her lap, taking her by surprise. It was an origami swan; it's wings beating slightly, magic having transported it to her lap.

Looking up, she didn't see anyone looking in her direction, so she unfolded the paper, unable to stop the slightest smile from touching her lips as the swan unfolded, revealing a couple dancing, the girl's dress as soft salmon colour and she looked a lot like herself. The boy looked like Dean.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder, her eyes meeting with Dean's for a fraction of a second before she shook her head, folding up the swan and sending it back to him.

Dean sat back in his seat, the swan lazily falling into his lap. He glared at it, a sensation of crushing annoyance settling on his stomach. How on earth would anyone get this girl? Even magic like that didn't impress her, and it had taken him hours to find the right spell, and hours to draw the little dancing figures, charming them so they would dance. All to no avail.

He turned to Harry, who was bent over his list of names. From what he could see, 5 were already crossed out. Neville met his eyes and they nodded. Something needed to be done, and although they were out of the running, someone else should stand a good chance of getting her.

"How the hell can anyone ask this girl out? Even magic doesn't impress her." Harry shrugged, glancing at Ron, who was glaring at all the other boys in the room. He was not impressed at so many people were interested in the only person he loved. Hermione was the only person he loved, could ever love. She was just so…perfect for him, it eat away at him every day when he saw her walking down the corridor, or one of the other boys talking to her, asking her out! Even his own brother wanted to ask her! It was annoying. His brothers always got what he wanted.

"Well, what magic did you use?" Dean shrugged.

"Just a simple floating charm and movement thing, nothing too hard, but she smiled when she got it." George glanced at his brother, an idea forming in the back of his mind.

"What about muggle tricks? She's muggle born right, that might make her feel more comfortable." Harry nodded, trying to ignore the sound of Ron's teeth grinding together next to him.

"Well, she till reads muggle novels, actually she's just finished one called 'Jane Eyre', and obviously she loves her books so," He didn't get to finish the sentence as everyone had hurried off, ready to create their own way of wooing Hermione Granger. He just sat there for a moment, glancing at Ron who was also sat there.

"You going to put a big effort in?" Harry shook his head.

"Okay." Ron crept from the room, leaving Harry to feel that this really wasn't going to be soon enough.


	6. Chapter 6

"Is anyone sitting 'ere?" Hermione looked up from her book. That wasn't an accent she normally heard around Hogwarts, and looking up she saw a Beauxbatons student stood there, a small pile of books under his arm.

"Oh, no." He smiled, sitting opposite her, laying out his books in front of him, flicking between them, as though looking for a particular one. Glancing up from her book she saw a few familiar looking titles, from what her very basic French told her.

"You enjoy Charms?" The boy looked up from his work to nod slightly, glancing down at the books next to him.

"Oui. But I am not as good as Fleur, she can charm anyone." Hermione snorted slightly, but calmed herself down quickly as the boy raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm sorry. A friend of mine was 'charmed' by her." The boy grinned, a look of understanding on his face as he nodded.

"The tall red 'aired boy?"

"That's Ron." She muttered. "I'm Hermione by the way, Hermione Granger."

"Jacque Pierman, pleasure to meet you 'ermione. I see you here often, you like studying, no?" She shrugged, sitting back in her seat, her book falling into her lap, so the top of it was just leaning against the edge of the table.

"I like reading, studying just happens to go hand in hand with studying really." Jacque nodded, going back to his work. For a few minutes they sat in silence, both of them focused on what they were doing until a group of girls started giggling from behind one of the bookcases and Viktor Krum appeared, walking by with his usual fan club of girls behind him. Hermione scowled at them as they past. Jacque just followed them with his eyes until they had disappeared behind another bookcase.

"You are not a fan of Viktor Krum?" Hermione shook her head.

"No, well, yes, it's his little fan club I can't stand, always in here making noise." He smiled, obviously trying not to let is grin widen as she scowled at her book.

"You seem like a person who likes the…quiet life?" Hermione nodded, letting out a sigh as she looked in the direction Krum and his gaggle of girls had gone. She really did have nothing against the man; it was just that she wished he'd study somewhere else so she could read in peace. Then again, she wished every boy would leave her alone so she could read in peace, but no, they all wanted to ask her to the Yule Ball. She hated boys, really hated them, though as she watched the Beauxbatons boy in front of her she thought they all couldn't be too bad.

"I do not want to sound rude, but, do you know of any one who would wish to go to the Ball with someone?" Alarm bells rang in her head as the boy nervously looked up from his Charms book to meet her gaze.

"I'm not interested, but I know a few girls who would be." Jacque bowed his head in thanks as she got up from the table. "Can I give you the list later?" He nodded.

"Oui, another chance to talk to you would be a pleasure." Hermione stood there for a few seconds not knowing what to say, her mouth opening and closing like a fish until she finally smiled, an embarrassed blush rising to her cheeks and she hurried out of the library, leaving the French boy to just smile at her retreating back before going back to his Charms essay.

Harry struck the guy off his list. That was so cheesy; ask her if she knew of anyone looking for a date, though it showed that if she wasn't interested then could she please help. Besides, the French weren't all the cracked up to be, apart from Fleur. Harry pushed that thought from his mind. Slowly, the list was beginning to thin, but there were still a few more names, and the deadline was fast approaching.

The three of them sat together in the Great Hall, Hermione doing her work while Harry and Ron were panicking over who they would take to the Yule Ball.

"Hey, Hermione, you're a girl." She raised her eyes from her homework book to glare at him. Ron glanced down at his book, twirling his quill round in his fingers.

"Would you like to go to the Ball with me? I mean, a boy can turn up on his own, but a girl, that would look sad." She glared at him while Harry just put his head in his hands, silently screaming at his friend to just shut up. But Ron didn't seemed to have heard his silent pleads as he just carried on talking.

"So, how about you go with me and then Harry could take Ginny." Hermione looked ready to slap him across the face, and for a second Harry thought she would, but she just got to her feet, her books under her arms.

"Go to hell Ron!" He just stared after her in astonishment as she stormed out of the hall.

"What did I say?" Harry shook his head as he quickly followed Hermione out of the hall, leaving Ron to stare after him as well, wondering what was going on.

He found Hermione in the corner of the courtyard, her books dumped onto the grass, and there were a couple of burn marks in the ground.

"Hermione!" She looked around. She hadn't been crying, but her eyebrows were in a frown. As soon as she saw him she turned around, going back to frowning at the wall, as though it was the reason for all her problems.

"Look, Hermione, I know Ron can be an ass, but he doesn't really know how to ask girls out. You're practically the only girl he really talks to." She shrugged, not looking at him as he sat next to her on the bench. "I kind of need a date, and I'd rather go with a friend than no one." She looked around at him, slowly, her gaze meeting his as he sat there.

"I don't want to go Harry. I'm not a social person, and Ron's right, it's sad for a girl to go on her own." Harry sighed, gently reaching out to squeeze her shoulder as she turned away from him.

"So, you didn't like anyone that asked you to the dance yet then?" She shook her head, chuckling slightly as she thought about who had asked her.

"No. As people I get on with, then yes, I like all of them, but not as a date, a romantic, going to a dance with the potential of getting a kiss out of it date, then no." He laughed slightly as she smiled sheepishly. He nodded. Judging by the rest of the people who wanted to ask her out, there was certainly some hope that she would get the romantic date she wanted.


	7. Chapter 7

Muggle novels were as dull as hell! A group of them sat in the back of library, each reading a different one, trying to get their heads around the stuff that they were reading.

"Who in their right mind would read stuff like this? It's a load of tripe!" There was a slight snigger as the comment cut through the silence of the library.

"Which one have you got?" Cormac McLaggen closed his book, glancing at the title before turning back to his page.

"Little Women." Ernie grinned, looking up from his own book, Cedric Diggory still concentrating on his, rather engrossed actually as he read.

Cormac looked up from his book, allowing it to close shut, rubbing his eyes and resting his head in his hands. This was so stupid. Both the book and the situation he was in.

"I'd have thought you'd be more interested in something like Sherlock Holmes, or War and Peace, maybe even a little bit of The Thirty-Nine Steps. Unless you like feminist novels that is." The three of them looked up to see her stood there, smiling as she looked at their books.

Cormac glared down at his before looking up to meet her eyes.

"I got the short straw." She nodded, smiling to herself more than them as she looked at their covers.

"I can tell. I hate Little Women, too soppy and pathetic really." Ernie grinned at Cormac as he sighed, shoving the book away from his over the table.

"Tough luck mate." She raised an eyebrow at them, watching each one in turn as they looked back at her, though Cedric still remained focused on his book. She frowned slightly as she looked at the.

"You're part of the group aren't you? THe group of boys all wanting to ask me to the ball." They nodded, Cormac and Ernie looking down at the table, embarrassed.

"Go on then, ask me to the Ball." She folded her arms across her chest, waiting for them to ask her in whichever way they had decided. "No takers? Well, I'll be over at that table over there." She pointed towards a small table by the window and started going across to it.

Cormac got to his feet.

"Want to go to the Ball with me?" She looked over her shoulder at him, as though measuring him up for a suit or something like that.

"Nope." He sat back down, staring at the table. Ernie glanced at Cedric who nodded to him.

"What about me?" She took slightly longer with him, looking at him softly with her deep brown eyes. Ernie was a nice enough lad, a really nice lad, but, well, he hadn't exactly been kind to Harry and Ron over the years.

"No."

Cedric sat there, keeping his eyes fixed on the pages on front of him. Cormac and Ernie had done it completely the wrong way. The whole reason that they were reading these muggle books was so they could have a proper conversation with her. That was where people had gone wrong. They just went up to her and asked her outright. You had to approach her properly and show that you weren't a threat. God, boys had no training now days in the ways of winning girls over. He was determined to show them how it would be done.

After half an hour of reading, he got to his feet, walking over to where she was sat, quietly reading, leaning back in her comfy chair.

"Excuse me, is anyone sitting here?" Hermione looked up from her book, smiling slightly as she did so.

"No." He sat opposite; making sure that his book could be clearly seen above the table as they sat and read. She raised an eyebrow at him when she spotted the title.

"You enjoying that?" He nodded, forcing his eyes to stay fixed on his book, not to look up at her, at her stunning eyes and rich plump lips. No, focus on the book. Yes, he found Victorian romances written by some random old bint very interesting.

"It's rather good."

"Why are you reading a muggle romantic novel? If I may be so bold as to ask that question." He grinned, finally allowing himself to look up from the book, his soft grey eyes meeting hers. This was how you did it, you allowed her to ask the questions and make sure that she was comfortable in the conversation, otherwise you wouldn't get anywhere.

"Why not?" She grinned back. "No, I do Muggle Studies, part of the course is muggle literature across the ages. I've already read Canterbury Tales, Shakespeare and all sorts of other things." She nodded; impressed that he seemed so well versed in literature. For some reason, she couldn't get a smile off her face. She felt like a giggling school girl. Completely different to her normal self.

"What do you think of Austin's work?" She shrugged, her smile growing as he watched her.

"I think that she was very brave to write a book that clearly offends the society she has been brought up in. But I also think that it is beautifully written. It is one of my favourite books of all time." He grinned back.

"I think it could become mine as well then."

They sat and talked for hours, about everything and anything they could think about. From different potions techniques to views about muggle elections. She had never thought that this young man could be so knowledgeable and yet so well liked by people.

The lanterns had been lit around the library, causing a faint glow to appear here and there on the wall. In the dim light her smile seemed somehow brighter and her hair less bushy and more curly. How could he have not seen her before now? She was beautiful.

"I have to go." He got to his feet as she stood, picking up her books for her, like a gentleman should.

"Can I walk you to where ever you're going?" She stood there for a minute, a blush rising on her cheeks as he smiled at her.

"Yes, of course." He smiled back, walking beside her as she led the way up to Gryffindor Tower. They continued to idly talk about books and studying all the way to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around." He nodded, shuffling his feet slightly as they stood there, neither of them wanting to make the first move of leaving.

"Yeah." They both nodded again, smiling slightly at the stupid situation they were in.

Finally, Hermione made the first move, turning to the Fat Lady who just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hermione," she looked around. "Would you consider going to the Yule Ball with me?" A blush rose in her cheeks as she thought about it.

"I'll think about it." She said, looking down at her books in her arms, too embarrassed to look him directly in the face.

Cedric grinned as he walked away. That was as good as a yes. Go him!

Inside the Gryffindor Common room, Hermione was sat by the fire, still smiling as she gazed into the fire. Maybe she would go to the Yule Ball after all…


	8. Chapter 8

Nicholas White had never really seen the need to talk to girls. Most of the girls at Hogwarts were giggly and more concerned with their makeup than their studies. Well, most of the girls were. Hermione Granger seemed to be very different from the other girls. She was always working, didn't obsess with her looks and although some would call her plain, she was a very attractive girl… in her own way.

He stood next to one of the Beauxbatons boys he'd made friends with over the past few months. Guy Patterman was a rather shy guy who liked to keep himself to himself. But like so many of the other foreign boys as soon as he had seen Hermione Granger he had been ensnared. The girl didn't know the power she had over people; otherwise she would have put a stop to Ronald Weasley's drooling over her. It was disgusting to see.

She was stood a few feet away talking to one of her friends, the youngest Weasley by the looks of it-Ginny. Guy's eyes were fixed on her, a strange look on his face that made you wonder just what he was thinking about.

Nicholas glanced at his friend, smiling slightly as Hermione said good-bye to her friend and started to walk in their direction.

"Look alive mate, here she comes." The plan was put into action.

Hermione sat on the edge of the fountain, resting her book on her knees. No one else was about at this time of day, it was far too early for any sane person to be up, but Ginny was determined to make the Quidditch team next year and so had gotten up early to get some practise in. As normal, she had tried to get Hermione to join in, but her bushy haired friend was having none of that and so Ginny had left her to sit and read her book.

Nicholas quickly straightened his tie, tucking his shirt into his trousers. He wanted to look presentable when he went over to talk to her. Beside him, Guy was starting to shiver with nerves, or maybe cold, he never could really tell.

"Um, hi, anyone sitting here?" Hermione shook her head, not looking up from her book, hands gripping the pages in annoyance. She was starting to get fed up with this. She hardly knew these people, well, she recognized Nicholas, she'd spoken to him in the library a few times, but she didn't recognize the boy next to him.

"Weren't you reading that book last year?" Hermione smiled, still not looking up at him.

"I might have been." He grinned, glancing at Guy who just stared at them, obviously not understanding what they were saying. "Your friend not understand English?" Nicholas glanced back at her, still grinning.

"Lets just say he's learning. I'm sort of his translator, but my French is as bad as his English." She couldn't stop herself from letting out a slight giggle as Nicholas nudged Guy, whispering something in broken French. Guy seemed to understand well enough as he grinned broadly, nodding to Hermione, almost winking at her.

"What did you tell him?" The Ravenclaw shrugged.

"That you'd go to the ball with him." Hermione glared at him, her eyes narrowing in a very dangerous way. He glanced at her wand hand, which had slipped into her robe reaching for her wand.

"I know you won't, but you can give the poor boy some hope." Her eyes remained slits.

"That's not funny Nicholas." He smiled weakly.

"I think it is." Her wand flashed for a second, then she put it back into her pocket, but he could still see the top of the handle. "Okay, I'm sorry, I'll tell him no, and say that you'll go with me." Her book snapped shut, causing Guy to jump back slightly, wobbling dangerously on the edge of the fountain.

"You are a horrid little boy sometimes Nicholas." She got to her feet, turning to him, wand in hand, ready this time. "French boy, sorry, but I'm not going to go with you." Guy just raised an eyebrow at her, shrugging. She sighed, saying something in French. "Understand now?" He nodded, looking at Nicholas. "Good morning." And she left the courtyard.

Nicholas didn't know what Hermione had said to Guy, only that it had defiantly freaked him out as he didn't come near him ever again.


	9. Chapter 9

Fredrick Cassic was not overly proud of being French. They were always known as surrender monkeys and he got a distinct feeling that some of the people at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry did not really like them, apart from the Beauxbaton girls. The boys seemed to like them very much.

He walked down one of the dark cold corridors, wondering where on earth it led. No one had been bothered to give him accurate directions to the library so he just had to wander until he found it, which was a hard thing to do in a place as big as Hogwarts.

"You lost?" He looked around to see a small bushy haired girl with a pile of books under her arm stood there, a smile on her face.

"Um," he struggled to find the English words. "Yes." She grinned, looking up and down the corridor, which made him nervous.

"Library?"

"Oui, 'ow did you know?" She shrugged, starting to walk the way he had just come.

"You have a list of books in your hand, and I've seen you in the library before. I take it someone has sent you in the wrong direction?" He nodded, following just behind her as she led the way down the winding corridors, taking him through side passages and secret ways until they reached a large oak door labelled 'Library'.

"Some people at this school can be really annoying. They give first years grief as well when they ask for directions." Fredrick just smiled, only understanding a few words that she had said to him. His English was pretty appalling.

"Mercie." She nodded, turning to walk back down the corridor. He was truly French; he had missed his chance to ask a pretty girl to the ball. "Surrender monkey." He muttered to himself as he slouched into the library muttering about his un-heroic French heritage.

Being Viktor Krum's friend was not something Alex Drovstam boasted about. There was nothing to boast about really. Viktor was a very quiet person who didn't really want all the fame he had. He just wanted to play Quidditch, not have hordes of girls following wherever he went.

They sat in the library going over some potions work their headmaster had set them. Viktor was not an overly bright boy, well, not when it came to words but if you gave him an arithmancy text, or a quidditch play that needed adjusting then he could do it in a flash. He was good at numbers, calculating possibilities and certain outcomes. Alex guessed it was all part of him being an excellent seeker.

"You're not studying?" Viktor looked around at his friend, ignoring the giggling girls behind the bookcase.

"No," Viktor replied, keeping his voice low, though there was no point, the girls didn't understand Bulgarian anyway. "I can't seem to find the right frame of mind." Alex raised a thick heavy black eyebrow. Viktor wasn't really one for studying, but he got on with it anyway. Something was bothering Viktor, and Alex had a pretty good idea what that was. Viktor had been intrigued by the Granger girl, the one that a number of boys had tried to duel over. Though he could see why Viktor liked her, Alex found her just a little too plain and bookish. He preferred a girl with a bit more spunk, but a bookish girl might do Viktor some good, and so had accompanied his friend to the 'meeting' that had been held and now he found himself caught up in the arguments.

"Why not talk to her, she's sat just over there, no harm can come from simply talking to her." Viktor shrugged, turning to his potions book. "I'll talk to her," Viktor was gone in a shot. Alex grinned; he could always rely on Viktor doing his own dirty work. Maybe that was why their friendship was so strong; Viktor never took him for granted.

The giggling girls were back. Those silly girls that always followed him. There was nothing very special about Viktor Krum. Sure he could ride a broom very well and catch a snitch very quickly, but that was about it. Nothing overly amazing, and certainly no reason to follow him around everywhere.

She glanced over her shoulder, shooting a glare at the offending quiet disturbing girls and gave a little huff as she went back to her book.

"You approve of quiet in library?" Hermione's head turned sharply to see one of the sources of her annoyance stood there smiling slightly at her as she stared at him.

"Of course, it's a library after all." She muttered, turning back to her book, her thick hair sweeping back down her back as he simply stood here, watching her as she resumed reading.

"I sorry about girls. I cannot make them go away. I wish not to disturb you." Hermione slowly looked back around him. She hadn't thought that he would be so curious to her, so, well, caring.

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's not your fault I'm sure. " He shrugged, sitting opposite her, her book forgotten about as she looked into his dark brown eyes. She'd never realised that he had such dark eyes, or how they smiled at her. At least, she thought he was smiling at her.

"I never thanked you," she had opened her mouth without realising what on earth she was saying. Viktor raised an eyebrow at her, smiling slightly, a small smile that seemed to make his sullen features more pleasant.

"For vhat?"

"For sticking up for me in front Sketer when I ended up in the tent before the first task. You did really well in that." He shrugged, feeling his cheeks burning from the compliment. He'd had many compliments over the years, but none had ever really touched him like this one did.

"Thank you." She blushed this time.

Alex watched them from behind one of the bookcases. Viktor was smiling, always a good sign that he was enjoying someone's company or a conversation. Viktor was a rather reserved person, rarely smiling unless he really meant it and he could tell that Viktor really meant the smile he was giving the Granger girl. Watching them, he was glad to see his friend happy because the poor man rarely had things that he could genuinely smile at.

"Thank you Miss. Granger." He muttered under his breath before leaving the two of them to simply talk and smile in the finally quiet library.

Hermione walked as though she was in a dream, waltzing up to Gryffindor Common Room a strange smile on her face as she walked, not noticing people around her.

Ginny watched Hermione as she passed everyone in the common room, not noticing the twins hanging prank decorations on the walls, or Ron and Harry not doing any homework. Something was up with her.

"What's got your head in the clouds?" Hermione landed back on earth with a rather thump at the sound of Ginny slamming the door shut behind her.

"Huh?" Ginny folded her arms across her chest, not looking impressed at Hermione's vague answer. Hermione rarely acted feminine, and this was one of the few times that she had. Someone she liked had just asked her to the ball; that could be the only explanation.

"Who asked you to the ball?" Hermione's answer was inaudible. Ginny raised an eyebrow, a questioning look on her face as Hermione's cheeks flared a deep red that would rival even Ron's ears.

"Viktor."

"What!?" Ginny's voice rose to a surprised shout as she leapt from the four-poster bed, almost jumping up and down with excitement as Hermione made a motion for her friend to be quiet.

"Viktor Krum asked me to the Yule Ball, literally just now!" Ginny's face lit up more brightly than Piccadilly Circus at Christmas and New Year.

"Well, what did you say? Please tell me you said yes, please tell me you said yes." Hermione blushed, shrugging her shoulders slightly. Ginny let out a scream of excitement, Hermione not bothering to quieten her down. She felt like jumping up and down with giddiness as well.

"I said I'd think about it. Oh Ginny, he's so nice!" Ginny gave her a 'duh' look before returning to leaping around the room in hysterics.

"You have to go with him Hermione. He is the most sort after guy in the whole of Hogwarts. Well, apart from Harry and Diggory, but they've not asked you." At Hermione's silence she turned to her, mouth open in amazement. "They did! Even Diggory?" Hermione simply nodded. She lay back on her bed, her pillow under hr chin as Ginny sank onto the bed opposite her, bringing her knees up to her chin as she watched her friend. Hermione was a popular girl now. She'd heard about the rumour going round that 18 boys were after Hermione's arm at the ball, but she had guessed it to be a silly little rumour, not something that was actually true.

"Who are you going to go with?"

A sigh escaped Hermione and she shrugged again, hugging her pillow closer to her. She had no idea who to go with and time was fast running out.


	10. Chapter 10

Hogwarts was in an up roar. There was only 2 days left to the Yule Ball and already partners had broken apart and inter house unity was beginning to become a regular thing to see. So far, Eddie was sure he had never seen this many mixed pairings in years. Ravenclaws going out with Hufflepuffs, Hufflepuffs chatting up Gryffindors and all the while the Slytherins sat in the background dating each other. He wondered if the lot of them were in breed.

He sat at the Hufflepuff table trying to concentrate on getting some food into his stomach but by the way his stomach was twisting its self into knots he was pretty sure that he could not get any food into his stomach. Only a few metres away was one of the most admired bossy girls in Hogwarts. Hermione Granger. What he wouldn't give to go to the Yule Ball with her, to have just one dance with her. He knew that he was one of the last boys left who hadn't asked her and apparently she had turned down all the others bar two and both of them were Triwizard champions. Maybe she liked fame. She was friends with Harry Potter after all, maybe it was being surrounded by fame was what made her so clear, yet… there was something about her that made him think that she wasn't friends with Potter because of his fame or hadn't turned down Diggory and Krum because they were Champions. She wasn't like Lavender Brown or Pansy Parkinson who would date for money, Hermione would have to genuinely like someone before considering to go out with them, even to a rather informal thing such as the Yule Ball.

"You feeling alright?" Forced out of his dazed state Eddie turned to Cedric, nodding madly as though he head was being moved by someone else. The older boy just raised an eyebrow, blatantly not believing that he was all right; but everyone thought that he was a little odd, hence why he was in Hufflepuff.

"Okay then," and Cedric turned back to his breakfast leaving the 'strange boy' to continue staring into space, or more accurately, at the young, petite Gryffindor eating her breakfast of a bacon bun. He could almost taste her eating it.

"It's no big deal Cedric, you do have Cho Chang to go with after all. She seemed rather up for it earlier in the week, and so were you." Cedric chuckled, well it sounded like a chuckle to anyone simply listening but inside Cedric wanted to hit them. He didn't want to go with Cho. She was nice enough, but Hermione was something else entirely, a being unto herself who was so unique she would be a Veela in disguise.

Eddie glanced over his shoulder to where she sat. One of the Weasleys was leaning over he shoulder whispering something in her ear that only she seemed to be able to hear. He wasn't sure which one of the Weasleys it was, one of the older ones by the looks of it, one of the twins, but which twin he wasn't sure.

Cedric and Ernie had gone back to eating their breakfasts, but the silence didn't make him feel any better. All he could think about was Cedric walking into the Great Hall in a few days with Hermione on his arm. Nope, he was going to have a fair shot at the girl and he didn't care who saw him. Well, he did care but at this moment time he didn't really, because he was a Hufflepuff and Hufflepuffs had balls.

Eddie lay on his bed in the Sett, staring up at the ceiling. He was the laughing stock of Hogwarts, just like Rodger Davies had been and Ron Weasley; only Ron was more of a laughing stock than he was. The ginger git tried to ask the Beauxbaton champion Fleur Delacour. He had not been than stupid. He'd just had his honour destroyed by Hermione Granger. She had refused to go with him to the Ball and said that if he tried to ask her again she would make him an example of what happened to boys who didn't understand the word no.

"Yes," he muttered to him self, "She's going to be perfect for Diggory." He'd get over her and he had heard Hannah abbot was looking for a date. A Hufflepuff would be alright for him; after all, they were the loveable house.


	11. Chapter 11

George Weasley was well known around Hogwarts. He was also well known to Hermione Granger, and not in a good way. She knew him as Ron's big brother, a prankster and general troublemaker that made her life hell. So she was not going to even give him a second thought about going to the Yule Ball with him. He was the last one left that she hadn't turned down or given a vague yes to. He had been even worse than Ron, leaving his decision until the very last minute. Fred thought that he was mad and in a way he was. Hermione had made it clear on a number of occasions that she thought the twins were very immature and should try to do more work, for a change. But despite that he thought that she was lovely, really really nice and almost perfect for him, though he knew he did not stand a chance with her.

"Granger!" She looked around at him, her long brown hair flying across her shoulder in a way that made him want to scoop it up in his hands and well, he didn't really know what he wanted to do with it he just wanted to touch it.

"Have you got a date for tomorrow?" She raised an eyebrow at him, questioning him slightly with her eyes. "You know, a date, a dance partner." She nodded, smiling slightly as he started to go slightly red and flushed.

"I know what you meant. Are you trying to ask me out George?" Her smiled broadened slightly. He shrugged, looking down at her. She looked so feminine, shyly smiling up at him, blushing and doing that twisty waist thing that made her seem as though she was flirting with him.

"Are you flirting with me?" She shrugged as well, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"I might be, possibly." He answered, leaning against the cold stone of the Charms corridor. Her cheeks immediately flushed with colour and she looked away from him suddenly nervous and slightly shy. George then realised how much taller he was than her, almost towering over her as she stood there looking down at the floor and her feet.

"It's alright if you have a date, I won't be offended, I just wondered."

For some reason she didn't want to see him look so upset and hurt. She may not like George sometimes, but he was still a nice guy.

Her hand found its way onto his arm, resting just above his elbow, pulling him back to her as he started to turn away.

"I'm sorry and I was flirting with you." Her voice was soft as he bent down, returning her touch. He was so close to her, she could smell his soap and aftershave. So close she could just lean up and brush her lips against his. She didn't know why she wanted to kiss him but there was just something about him that made her feel different inside, very different inside from when she spoke to Diggory and Krum or any of the other boys who over the past couple of days had asked her out.

"Will you save a dance for me?" She dumbly nodded as he pulled way leaving her with the faint scent of his scent. Why did love have to be so complicated?


	12. Chapter 12

Things were not going well in the fourth year dormitories. Ron was still huffing about the dress robes his mother had sent him and Harry was trying to think positively about opening the Yule Ball with a girl he didn't actually get along with. All the other boys in Gryffindor tower appeared to be quite mellow about the whole thing, just looking at it as a social occasion. Well, most of the other boys were, George was still a bit up in arms about whether Hermione would go with him or not and Neville was still practising his dancing in the dorm clearly nervous about actually dancing with Ginny.

In the girl's dormitory the atmosphere was very much the same. Lavender and Parvati were busy doing each other's hair and giggling about what it would be like to be kissed under mistletoe while Hermione sat on her bed staring at her dress in the corner wondering if she really wanted to go to the Yule Ball. She didn't like dancing, she didn't even like social events and yet so many people were expecting her to go. Plus Ron would just laugh at her if she didn't go. If there was one thing she wasn't going to allow it was Ron making fun of her, not this time.

The entrance hall was crowded with smart students; something that Hogwarts did not see every day as any of the professors would tell you but the students did look smart, the girls all done up in dresses that were a variety of colour, the boys looking like proper gentleman with their bowties and waistcoats.

Hermione stood behind one of the suits of armour, peering around the edge of it at all the people downstairs. She couldn't walk down there, past all the people who had asked her out and she'd turned down, some more gently than others, but still she couldn't go down there. People would look at her and she didn't like people staring at her.

"Oh my god, you look so stunning!" Hermione let out a little groan. She knew who that was. It was Lavender and Parvati. "Why are you hiding up here? You should be down there dazzling everyone!" She shook her head, peering around the edge of the armour again, but quickly ducked out of sight as soon as she saw Ron look up towards the stairs.

"I can't, I can't." Lavender smiled slightly, taking a hold of her arm and pulling her out from behind the suit of armour and straight into the firing line of all the boys downstairs.

Hermione froze, looking at all the faces looking up at her. Some just looked past her, not recognizing her but Harry and Ron kept looking at her, obviously not recognizing her. Ron wouldn't recognize her if she stood right in front of him dressed in nothing but her underpants. He was so self-centred sometimes she could hit him for it.

"Come on girl, let's see you dazzle them." With one of them stood on either side of her, Hermione was marched down the stairs with what grace she could muster and was thrust into the body of Hogwarts.

Cedric Diggory, Viktor Krum and George Weasley stood facing the stairs, not looking at each other as they waited for Hermione to arrive although all of them had accepted that they were vying for Hermione's affections they didn't feel that they had to be nice to each other, though Cedric had tried to make light conversation while they'd been waiting.

"Is that her?" George automatically looked around, using his height to look over the heads of the crowds. He couldn't see her anywhere; there was not mass of bushy hair to lead in eyes in the right direction. Then he spotted her, walking down the stairs with Lavender and Parvati steering her towards the main body of the students, pushing her off on her own, allowing everyone to look at her as she searched for a familiar face.

"Mr. Diggory, Mr. Krum are you ready to start?" George didn't look around at the sound of McGonagall's voice; he was more interested in getting to Hermione before the others did. If she saw them first he had no chance with her.

"'Mione!" A head of brown hair instant turned his way and he found himself looking to her stunning face. Her hair wasn't bushy; it was sleek and straight, pulled back into a bun at the base of her neck. It must have taken her hours to get it that straight but it was worth it, she looked stunning, like something out of a muggle fairytale. Not that he'd ever admit to reading muggle fairytales when he'd been little. At that age he'd have listened to anything that was read to him.

"You look… there are no words to describe how you look." A blush flared up in Hermione's cheeks making his smile, gently running a hand along her cheek feeling its smooth and soft texture under his fingertips.

"Have you decided?" She nodded, looking across at where the other boys were stood. Cedric looked like an old Victorian gentleman with her tails and bowtie, Viktor looking very solemn in his blood red dress robes and George, in his old hand me down dress robes that looked better than Ron's but just as worn. Her decision had been one of the hardest she'd ever had to make, but she'd made it.

"The second dance is for you George." He nodded, softly kissing the top of her hand as she turned to Viktor. "Third dance alright with you Cedric?" The noble Hufflepuff smiled, bowing to her as Viktor took her arm, leading her to where Professor McGonagall was stood with Harry and Parvati.

Cedric let out a sigh, turning to George.

"Congratulations." The red head raised an eyebrow at his classmate. "You've got the second dance. She obviously likes you more than me." George smiled, clapping him on the back as they looked at where Hermione and Viktor were stood talking to Harry.

"The evening is still young Diggory, and it's only a Ball." He nodded and left the Weasley boy to stand and watch while he went to find Cho.

Hermione did not get back to the common room until sometime after midnight. Everyone else had gone up to bed, though some couples were finding it hard to separate themselves from their goodnights.

George sat among them, watching the portrait hole and waiting for her to arrive back from where ever she had been, with Krum most likely. George tried to suppress the jealousy that was rising inside him.

"You still up?" He nodded, not looking directly into her eyes as she stepped into the common room, smiling happily at the sight of him. Or maybe at something she was remembering from what Viktor had said.

"I was waiting for you." He didn't hide that fact that was waiting for her. What was the point, she was the brightest witch of her age, and she'd have worked it out for herself.

"I hoped you'd be up." Eyebrows raised in suspicion as she gently pulled his to his feet; her hand sliding it's way into his as he just watched her.

"Will you dance with me?"

Soft smiles spread across their faces as he bent down to hold her, her arms finding their way into the dancing position, her hand resting feather light on his shoulder and her other hand still firmly in his.

"Next time there is a ball I promise I'll dance with you first." He laughed, resting his forehead against hers, softly whispering in her ear.

"How about you go out with me and we call it even?" Intelligent brown eyes flashed with mischief.

"I think that is an excellent plan Mr. Weasley." She murmured as his lips softly found their way onto hers. Maybe romance wasn't as complicated or as hard as she thought it had been. And with that, she fell asleep.


End file.
